This invention appertains to conveyors for sequentially feeding individual stock items such as paper or envelopes into a press.
The invention comprehends a mechanism for delivering such items arranged in a stack and positioned on edge and leaned toward a series of conveying rollers of an upfeed conveyor with the item at the end of the stack bearing against all of the rollers. The items are then fed upwardly through a metering device into a horizontal delivery conveyor which feeds the item to the press.